Orange et Gengimbre
by Cathain
Summary: Viviras para mi hasta que no puedas vivir para nadie.


Orange et Gengimbre

By Cathain

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenecen por completo a J.K. Rowling.

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

**_I wrote this novel just for you _**

**_It sounds pretentious but it's true _**

**_I wrote this novel just for you _**

**_That's why it's vulgar _**

**_That's why it's blue _**

**_And I say thank you _**

**_I say thank you_**

Sintió sus ojos nublarse al sentirse completamente invadida, entonces gimió. Gimió por simple y puro placer.

Draco amaba sentirse dueño de Ginny Weasley, marcar su piel como suya, minimizar aquella molesta voz hasta hacerla romper en gemidos o en llanto, preferiblemente gemidos, adoraba oírla gemir, gemir por él, no rogar. Eso era lo que la hacia diferente, especial. Enterró nuevamente sus uñas en sus estrechas caderas, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas, la sintió aferrar sus piernas con mas fuerza alrededor de sus caderas, mañana amanecería con la piel ligeramente amoratada. El fuego se extendía a su alrededor, quemándolo por dentro y por fuera, la pelirroja lo intoxicaba de forma casi insoportable, podía pasar toda una vida deleitándose solo con palpar la suave textura de sus largos cabellos rojos. Solo tocarla. Sintió su aliento cálido y entrecortado contra su cuello erizándole la piel.

Se sintió sobrecogida cuando Draco paso sus brazos a través de su espalda estrechándola en un apretado y posesivo abrazo, se sorprendió ante lo perfecto que podían llegar a encajar sus cuerpos. Descanso su cabeza contra su hombro, estirando con torpe lentitud sus brazos, cerrando el abrazo. Y cuando menos lo esperaba vio aquel cielo verde de estrellas doradas que tomaban la forma de un par de ojos, una mirada satisfecha, expresando una sonrisa totalmente atípica, burlona, casi enfadada... Se rehusaba a pensar en él en ese momento, ella amaba a Draco. - Draco... -gimió asustada para luego fijar su mirada en aquellos ojos grises que brillaban en la oscuridad como diamantes, fríos y hermosos, adquiriendo mayor valor al volverse cálidos de forma cuidadosa. Cuando miraba fijamente en aquellos orbes grisáceos del pálido muchacho se sentía a salvo, por irónico que fuese, allí en el fondo de plata no era difícil existir, no era difícil sobrevivir. Se sentía cómoda al mirarlo de frente, mas aun en esos días en que no era capaz siquiera de mantenerle la mirada a Harry. Draco la hacia sentir necesitada, la hacia sentir única y eso era mucho mas de lo que podía esperar en su relación. Amar a Draco era lo mas extraño que le había sucedido en la vida, quizás la sensación era similar a aquella magia venenosa que Circe había esparcido sobre las aguas en las que reposaba la dulce Escila.

- Mía... -dejo escapar en una ultima embestida, descargándose dentro de Ginny.

Se quejo suavemente sintiendo como el rubio tocaba aquel punto dentro de sí que la hacia estallar, que la hacia rendirse ante él, haciéndola olvidarse de sí misma, sumiéndola en aquella inconsciencia donde su cuerpo solo estaba sumergido en un cálido lugar, donde solo era una energía desconectada de todos los mundo.

_/Vivirás para mí hasta que no puedas vivir para nadie./_

De pronto sintió unas garras frías enterrarse en su espalda, haciéndole arquearse dolorosamente, había sido apartada de forma violenta, aferrada a un viejo y gélido universo que pocas veces la dejaba escapar. Y por primera vez no tuvo un orgasmo. Pero gimió, gimió porque Draco la llenaba, porque era Draco y no él.

Se dejo vencer sobre el cuerpo de la pelirroja, enterrando su rostro sobre su pecho, sintiendo como sus párpados se tornaban pesados. Acaricio los hombros y parte de los brazos de Ginny de forma reconfortante, la sentía algo tensa, tomo entre sus dedos algunos mechones rojos y los beso antes de levantarse para ir a tomar una ducha.

_/Vivirás para mí hasta que no puedas vivir para nadie./_

Lo observo ausente levantarse desnudo para caminar en dirección al baño para luego cerrar la puerta y escuchar a los pocos segundos el sonido de la ducha. Desvío su mirada hacia el techo y sintió sus ojos húmedos ante aquella cacofonía dulce que torturaba su mente, que la hacia sentir débil. Adoptando una posición fetal, apretó sus piernas contra su pecho de forma dura, maltratándose, mientras se mecía suavemente. Se ama como se sangra y ella ya no quería sangrar mas. Con este ultimo pensamientos se deslizo dentro de un sueño oscuro, sin reparar siquiera en la suavidad con que unos dedos largos la envolvían en un suave pijama de seda para luego cubrirla con una manta y depositar un beso en sus labios.

-

Tom Marvolo Riddle maldijo su cuerpo en el momento en que se fusiono con su alma. Pero ella pobre chica despistada no se dio cuenta sino hasta años después, años en los que su cuerpo iba siendo consumido por ese predador sentimiento de impropiedad. Camino con total equilibrio por el borde de la azotea observando la amplia avenida 20 pisos mas abajo. Observo desde allí los pequeños puntos que iban de un lado a otro en la tierra, muggles.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sus pies, bailando para la noche. Y se atrevió a reír de forma despreocupada hasta que finalmente llego a una de las esquinas del edificio. Se quedo allí, estática, de pie ante la oscuridad, como una diosa convocando a sus amadas estrellas a que alumbren la oscuridad, como una antigua hechicera convocando a un aquelarre. La brisa fría maltrato su piel, tornando sus mejillas aun más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

Se sentía vacía. Ansiaba estar entre los brazos de Draco, durmiendo en su cómoda y lujosa cama, pero la verdad era que ya no podía volver, lo supo cuando despertó y su novio no estaba a su lado, como ya era habitual en su relación. Se había sentido totalmente desprotegida, débil ante el fantasma que cada vez la acosaba con mas salvajismo, tanto que a veces la hacia estallar en llanto y lastimarse a sí misma, lacerando su piel, solo podía calmarlo con sangre, con lagrimas y sangre. Suspiro derrotada sintiendo las lagrimas arrastrarse por sus mejillas enfriándolas aun mas. No podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo, ya no más. Su vida ya no servia, ya no podía estirarla mas, estaba cansada del dolor, de las sonrisas de Draco, de la simpatía y el afecto de sus amigos y familiares. Nunca pensó que terminaría optando por el suicidio como opción, pero la verdad era que no aguantaba mas esa sombra, ese espíritu oscuro y hambriento que había devorado todo lo bueno que había dentro de ella, dejándola sin nada, sin fuerzas, quitándole por ultimo a su novio. Aunque no podía culpar de ello al pobre de Tom, el no tenia la culpa de lo frío que podía llegar a ser Draco, de lo metódico y carente de emociones, aun Tom podía ser mucho mas cálido. Las apariencias engañan, y ella ya estaba harta de luchar por ver mas allá. Suspiro y cerro los ojos para dejarse caer.

Tembló ante el vació a su espalda, perdiéndose en el sonido sordo del silencio, sintiéndose confortada ante el viento que se colaba entre su túnica negra asimilando su piel de forma suave. Y unos brazos fuertes aferraron su cuerpo, meciéndolo suavemente, cargándolo. Su cuerpo se cubrió de calidez y un olor a muerte y mezcla menta y jengibre invadía sus sentidos. Abrió los ojos y se topo con una mirada gris y preocupada.

- ¿Porque?. -cuestiono el rubio a lo que Ginny cerro los ojos.

Ya no estaba a salvo. Su voz se quebró, muriendo en su garganta antes de llamar a Draco, y se aferró a el, llorando. Llorando toda la miseria y culpabilidad que sentía, ante lo dramático y absurdo de la situación. Estaba harta. Molesta se aparto del rubio, apartando los brazos que la rodeaban bruscamente, tirando al suelo el abrigo de piel con que la había cubierto su novio, no era una niña indefensa.

- Porque si. -respondió con voz arrogante, sintiendo como temblaba todo su cuerpo de impotencia.

- Esa es una respuesta muy tonta Virginia. -respondió con ironía Draco.- Responde.

- No tengo nada que decirte Draco.

- Claro que si, eres mi novia.

- No soy nada de nadie. -hablo molesta.

- Eres mía Ginny y te exijo una respuesta satisfactoria.

Apretó su túnica hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y como si ya no lo soportara mas se rindió, se dejo aplastar nuevamente por aquellas garras frías sobre sus hombros:

- Jajajaja... Dioses... -rió histérica.- Yo solo te utilice. -anuncio con voz neutra y pesada.-... En verdad no... Yo sabia que tú eras capaz de amar, sabia que podías salvarme porque vi en tus ojos algo fantástico, ese fuego oscuro e hipnotizante que logro atraparme y mantenerme segura, pero...-se acerco a el y acaricio su rostro mientras lloraba silenciosamente, finalmente abrazándolo con suavidad, como si fuese a volverse humo y desaparecer entre sus manos.-... Nadie puede salvarme de el, nisiquiera tu Draco.

- ¿Quién es él?. -cuestiono el rubio provocando que Ginny se alejara de el, dándole la espalda, concentrándose en el cielo nocturno.

- Tom Riddle. -anuncio con una voz monótona y triste, casi vacía.- No pensarías que saldría ilesa de allí, cierto?... Dime que no pensaste lo mismo que los demás, porque tu no eres los demás, eres un Malfoy...

- Solo era el fantasma de un diario. -respondió con acero en la voz.- el maldito fantasma de un diario.

- No era solo un fantasma y lo sabes Draco, aunque al ser un fantasma le otorgaba un poder mayor, Tom es el ser mas fascinante que puedes encontrarte en toda tu existencia, no importa si esta destrozando tu alma, si esta poseyendo tu cuerpo, lo único que importa es verse reflejado en aquellas pupilas verdes, verde oliva y centellas doradas... Gracias a el yo también soy un fantasma, lo mas gracioso del asunto es que hasta hoy pude percatarme de eso.

- Me rehúso a aceptar esa excusa tan absurda, porque mejor no dices que simplemente estas harta de tu patética existencia, acaso burlarte de un Malfoy no te el placer suficiente como seguir viva?.

Ginny solo negó con una sonrisa apagada en sus labios. Y siguió contemplando las estrellas. Se sentía tranquila, finalmente había confesado aquello que le había perturbado por años.

- ¿Qué debe de sentir una estrella, admirada sólo en la oscuridad de la noche?. -cuestiono con voz ausente la pelirroja.

Parpadeo confuso.

Su posición rígida, su mirada fija en las infinitas estrellas que salpicaban la noche y sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Ya no era su Ginny.

- Soledad.- respondió rato después, observando el parco atuendo de su acompañante, siempre sencilla, exuberante entre sus ojos castaños y sus cabellos de fuego.

Entonces Ginny volteo a mirar a Draco y con una sonrisa sincera y afectuosa abrió sus brazos para dejarse caer, para dejarse arrastrar por la oscuridad que tanto le afectaba.

_/Vivirás para mí hasta que no puedas vivir para nadie./_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Y bueno, aqui va mi intento por hacer un lindo fic romantico de estos dos para Arwen, perdoname!, por lo menos espero que te guste -sigh- El fragmento en ingles pertenece a una cancion de Placebo que se llama Blue American, y que por ocultos misterios tiene poco o nada que ver con el fic, lo asimile en forma de nota, de Tom para Ginny, como una especie de legado, pero la verdad es que me parece hasta un tanto cruel pensarlo de esa forma.

Dudas, critica y demas pueden mandarlas a mi e-mail, que esta en mi Bio, pinchen arriba donde dice cathain.


End file.
